


A Second Chance

by NimbleBug



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies), Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2019-04-15 02:57:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14150439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NimbleBug/pseuds/NimbleBug
Summary: When the Vk's try to steal the wand, it reacts thinking it is in danger and sends all four as far away as possible. Now, the four not only have to survive this new world, but their parents as well.The minute Emma breaks the curse, she also unbinds the magic that bounded everyone’s second nature. For the better part of the year Emma was able to convince herself that she could ignore the different scents and new found instincts. That was until some mysterious kids show up. Now she has to discover what it means to be an Alpha and form a pack.





	A Second Chance

A Second Chance  
Chapter One  
Mal

Blinding pain exploded behind Mal’s green eyes the second she became conscious. Sucking in a deep breath through her teeth she squeezed her eyelids close. All the while wondering what she had done to piss off her mother so bad. This pain was worse than any of the times she had been beaten with her mother’s staff for disappointing the dragon in some way or another. Though that thought made her confused for some reason. She didn’t know why, a beating wasn’t anything out of the ordinary. 

It wasn’t until after laying there for a moment, letting her magic reflexily swirl around her lessing the pain to a mild discomfort with each breath she took, that she started to remember exactly why her thoughts weren’t making sense. She wasn’t on the Isle anymore. Her, Evie, Carlos, and Jay had all been invited to Auradon Prep by Prince Ben. At the same time they had been order by their parents to steal the wand. 

The wand. Sitting up quickly, ignoring the sudden dizziness, Mal frantically searched around her for the wand that Jay had reached for before they had all been thrown back. All she could see was shelves upon shelves of books, which made no sense, this obviously wasn’t the museum. Neither was it any type of holding cell that she would be in if they had been caught after being knocked unconscious. It looked like she had passed out in a library, even though the only library Mal knew of was back at Auradon Prep and if she was here where were the others? Where was Evie? Who knew how badly her princess would panic if she woke up alone in a strange place like Mal did. Oh, she was so going to kill Jay. 

Smothering her own rising panic from her Alpha instincts Mal slowly stood up on shaking legs before having to catch herself on a bookcase. Whatever that wand had done, had completely messed her up. 

She only got a few seconds to lean her forehead against the cool metal beneath her fingers, before the sudden rustle of papers and the clank of what sounded like cardboard hitting the tiled floor made her aware she wasn’t as alone as she thought. 

Lifting her head she looked to the left of her, where to sound had come from, and silently creeped forward, staying hidden behind the hundreds of books. Mal wanted it to be her friends, but refused to get her hopes up. None of their scents filled the air and if it was one or all of the others Mal wouldn’t have still been laying on the floor alone. 

“Well, I see you still have a temper,” a female voice said, conforming Mal’s suspension.   
“Six weeks and nothing. They’re still trapped inside that bloody hat,” a frustrated male’s voice answered the womans.   
That made Mal freeze. Stuck in a hat? How did someone get stuck in a hat? She supposed someone could be shrunken and placed in a hat, but there was nothing stopping others from tipping the hat over to let the person? out. Though that being said all of that would have to be done with magic and those with the gift of magic were few and far between in Auradon. Quite curious now Mal continued to inch closer to the voices as the sweet scent of two omegas, one chestnut and the other peppercorn, filled her nose. 

“Look, we just have to keep at it, okay? But, we will find a way to release the fairies. I mean, these translations are difficult, but I’ve reached out to some of the finest minds in the world, and one of them will get back to us. I know it,” the female reassured. 

This conversation was getting weirder by the second. So, now it was fairies that were trapped in the hat? The only fairies Mal knew of where Jane and the girl’s mother. Though Mal supposed if The Fairy Godmother could have a daughter then she could also have extended family members as well. But, who would trap them in a hat? All the villains were locked up in the Isle, besides Mal and her pack, but it wasn’t any of them. Annoyed now by her situation and not knowing what was going on, Mal peaked above a row of books to see who these crazy Omegas were. 

The woman was standing behind a desk, focus absorbed by a computer that looked like it was from the stone age, as her brown hair cascaded over her shoulder. She was the one that the chestnut scent was leading to and, now that Mal took a moment to really take in the scents around her, the scent that permeated the air all around the library. The women must spend most of her time here. 

“If we’re reduced to those magic boxes, then I’d say hope is in short supply,” said the male with the peppercorn scent. 

From the state of the computer and how the male was talking, Mal was coming to the frightening conclusion that the wand had sent her back in time. Which means there would be many more people with magic now then there was in the future. She shuddered at the thought of meeting a younger version of her mother, who would be in her prime and much stronger. 

Mal had no idea who the women was, but after the male spoke he had turned to point at the computer, and Mal got a better glimpse of him. The black haired male had a fashion sense that Mal approved of, though it was a certain hook where the man’s left hand should be that stole the air from her lungs.

Was she looking at a younger Captain Hook? She didn’t know Harry and CJ’s dad was an Omega, actually she was almost certain from the few times she had meet the man that he was an Alpha. And why would Captain Hook be trying to free fairies? Unless he himself captured them and is now trying to use them for some sort of plan? But his scent seemed to genuine for that, it was like he actually cared about the trapped fairies. Which didn’t line up with any of the stories that Mal had heard about the feared pirate captain. 

“They, uh...call it the internet,” the brunette said, patting the old computer and bringing Mal’s attention back to the two as she steaded her breath, “And it can help us.” the brunette was moving out from behind the desk now, passing a set of double doors with a glowing exit sign hanging above which Mal zeroed in on, all the while continuing her little speech, “And once we get the fairies out of the hat, they can help us release everyone else, including that poor old man you put in there,” reaching her destination of the metal trolley filled with books. Which Mal guessed she was about to go put up and in the process catch the eavesdropper, who hadn’t been there before or was even suppose to be there. 

“All because I let myself be tricked by the Crocodile. How could I have been so weak?,” Mal distantly heard the young Hook despondently say while all the while the librarian was getting all the more closer to her hiding spot. Mal really didn’t want to go up against a younger Captain Hook and whoever the librarian was. What if she was a witch? Though maybe not since she hadn’t sensed the magic Mal had used earlier. Either way there was no way Mal would be able to take them both, not in her weakened state. 

Not wasting anymore time, Mal slipped out to the other side of the bookshelf, closer to the now empty desk. 

“Well...we both were. You know, Rumplestiltskin got the best of us,” the brunette soothed, now right next to Mal’s previous hiding spot.

Mal spied over the side of the bookcase and as hook made his way over to his companion she continued to talk, “And you’re right. You...you should’ve been stronger, but you weren’t. And...Well, neither was I. You know, I...I should’ve seen through him,”

“You were blinded by love. What was my excuse?,” Hook asked.

“Probably the same, just for someone else,” she answered him as she started to place the books back on the shelf. 

“Well, he's right about one thing...Love is a weapon, as dangerous and persuasive as magic,”   
“Yeah. Yeah. He had both of out hearts,”

Mal’s own heart lurched as she thought of her pack, who were still missing. This was the longest she had ever gone without knowing at least where they were if she wasn’t with them. The Isle had been a dangerous place, so they always needed to know where each other was and that instinct was brought with them when they left. 

“Hey...As big a bastard as he was, he did love you,” Hook assured, as the rotten scent of a hurt Omega and the salty scent of tears filled the air. It was so strong in such a small space, that it almost had Mal shooting up from her spot to cradle and smooth the Omega, which she knew wouldn’t go down well. It was only the thought of her own Omegas, blue hair as smooth as silk and a pair of brown puppy dog eyes filling her mind, that kept her from doing so. Stupid Alpha instinct she mentally growled.

“And, uh, now he’s gone from our lives forever. Yeah, I… I just, I uh… I just hope he’s found whatever it is he’s looking for,” the brunette was able to get out, as she clutched onto the bookshelf. 

Mal looked back to the doors, it would be a free, quick shot since they both now had their backs to the doors. She had only taken a step from out behind the bookcase when she heard, “Do you smell that?,” 

“Smell what?,” Hook asked, nose to the air. An Omega’s senses were no where on the level of an Alpha’s, but even they would be able to scent an Alpha, whose scent in and of itself was overpowering by nature, if they were close enough. And Mal knew when he had caught the scent as well, from the straightening of his shoulders. 

“No one’s been in here since yesterday, our’s should be the only scents we should be able to smell,” the female explained, wiping her eyes. 

“So what, some Alpha’s been sneaking around, and we didn’t know it,” Hook growled out. It was the sound of a threatened Omega and, knowing it was aimed at her, made Mal want to bolt from the room. 

Which was practically what she did. She heard a shout from behind her, but didn’t stop as she was throwing open the blue double doors. Her boots pounded on the pavement as she pushed pedestrians aside, ignoring their stares and protest. She heard a set of another pair of boots behind her, but didn’t dare slow to check as she turned down a side street before slipping into the treelines of a forest.


End file.
